Two For One
by justmeeXo
Summary: Kendall introduces his coworker/friend to his friend Logan and they have a lusty night. Please leave me feedback! Enjoy :-)
1. Chapter 1

Natalia stood naked in front of the mirror and watched herself from head to toe. She never thought to be beautiful but more than average: petite and very slender with brown eyes and long black hair. She has a nice shaped body: a pair of 34C cup breasts topped by chocolate nipples, flat smooth belly, round hips and buttocks. Natalia had been wondering if something was wrong with her. She had left her last boyfriend a few months ago because he didn't give her much attention or do anything unexpected. Most of the time, he was hanging with his friend and didn't take her out much. They just had sex, sometimes, not even a good fuck, and she had been very frustrated for not being really satisfied. And she still was.

Natalia wanted something exciting to break her routine and was hoping that it would be tonight. She'd been telling Kendall, her friend and coworker, how boring her life at home had been lately when he invited her to come at his place and hang out with his friends. Kendall was about 5'11, with an athletic build, blond hair and green eyes. He was fun, intelligent and easy to talk to.

Since Natalia got this job and met him, one year ago, he had always been nice, caring and patient with everyone. According to people, his group of friends knew how to party and have fun all the time going from club to club or just staying at one's place. And sometimes, there was some sex involved too. Natalia went to the bathroom and showered. Then she dried herself, put some make-up and dressed in a peach low cut silk blouse, a black mini-skirt and high-heeled shoes.

When Natalia got to his apartment, he opened the door at the second doorbell ring. She stepped inside and was immediately enveloped by the masculine scents of the room as he closed the door. It was an airy and cozy apartment with white walls, a spacious living room and a few colorful paintings. A rectangular glass and wood coffee table was in the middle of the room, surrounded by a large sofa and a couple of leather chairs. Facing the sofa was a large TV screen and a built-in bookcase. One of the walls was totally made of glass and the view was beautiful.

"It's lovely," she said looking around with assumed interest.

"You are just on time," Kendall said while leading her to the kitchen corner separated from the living and dining area by a high bar. Natalia heard some soft music playing. "We were waiting for you to have dinner before we go." The table was already set for three with foods, a bowl of strawberry with cream; and a bottle of sparkling wine chilling in an ice bucket. She looked at Kendall, surprised and confusion all over her face. And then she saw him.

"Nat, I want you to meet my friend Logan. He came from Texas yesterday and he'll spend some time in town. We'll meet the others later."

"Oh my God," Natalia thought, gasping. She was stunned by his face. Logan was 5'9 with dark brown hair and a beautifully shaped mouth that was smiling at her, and which she wanted to feel. And those eyes: very sexy dark brown eyes that were starring at her from head to toes. The intensity of his gaze trapped her. So gorgeous.

Kendall held her chair and waited for her to sit down before taking his seat. Logan sat across from her and Natalia caught his glance lingering on her breasts, barely peeking out of the V of her blouse. So she leaned over a little more, giving him a better view. Logan kept his eyes focused on her; sending her steamy looks every time their gazes met. The food was good and they really enjoyed it. Logan was delightful and his conversation stimulating.

Suddenly, Logan asked her: "Are you nervous, Natalia?"

"Just a little bit. This is the first time I'm meeting Kendall's friends. Why?"

"Nothing. Do you love strawberries?" he said a sheepish smile on his lips.

"Yes. They are my favorite," she replied

Her heart sped up to the rhythm of a wild drum with just the look in his eyes and the sound of his voice. Their eye contact at that moment was one of the most erotic. Then he looked away and winked at Kendall. A nervous smile rose in the corner of her mouth. Natalia could feel her pussy tingling with excitement and getting moist. She bit her bottom lip as to try to recompose herself.

Kendall took a strawberry from the bowl, bit half of it. Leaning over, he brought the remaining to Natalia's mouth, running it over her lips, moistening them with strawberry juice and cream. Natalia took a bite then licked her lips. "Mmmmm." Some juice ran down her chin and she still had some cream over her lips. Kendall leaned down and brought his mouth inches from hers, wiping the juice away and brushing her lips with his, his tongue tracing them

Kendall moved up from his chair, stepped in front of her and drew her to her feet. Not knowing exactly what he had in mind but guessing a little, Natalia nodded a yes. And then, his lips were on hers, this time in a full kiss, gently parting her lips. She had never been kissed like this before, wildly and languorously with such ardour.

"You wanted this to happen as much as I do," Kendall whispered on a rush of air. His voice was husky.

Moaning in frustration, Natalia dragged his neck and pulled him closer. She wanted to feel his body against her. She pressed her lips over his, pushed her tongue inside his mouth, hungrily tasting him deeply. His heat surrounded her, driving the temperature to combustible levels. Knowing that Logan was watching them made her more excited.

Natalia felt her breasts swell; her nipples hardening to aching summits that pierced the fabric of her bra, wanting to be touched, kissed, licked and sucked. Reaching behind her, Kendall cleared a spot on the table, lifted her then put her bottom onto the edge of it. He parted her legs and stepped between them. He lowered his head and slid his tongue to the base of her throat. It had been so long since her body had known the caress of a man. The long-neglected core of her femininity grew hot and heavy with the need to be filled with a man.

Kendall's hands tangled in her hair, tipping her head to expose her neck. He let his sensual mouth roamed over the exposed cleavage, driving Natalia mad with frustrated longing for more. He nibbled the flesh there, stroked it with his tongue, sending a shudder through her body. A small purr of pleasure slipped from her lips.

Natalia felt his hands undo the buttons of her blouse and dropped it from her shoulders. Her breasts looked ready to spill out of her pink lacy bra. The bra was small and barely able to contain the gorgeous breasts inside. Her dark round nipples, showing through the material, were hard and tight. Kendall licked and kissed his way down to her boobs. When he got to them, he sucked each nipple through the bra before he unhooked the front clasp and exposed them. Kendall cupped them and lifted them up to feel their weight. Natalia arched her spine in anticipation. At the same moment, Logan moved from his chair to stand next to her. He buried his hand in the hair of the back of Natalia's head as he brought her face to his and engaged in a kiss. His mouth was filled with wine and sent sparkles flying in hers.

Taking another cream-covered strawberry, Kendall painted Natalia's breast with the cream, circled her nipple making it stiff. Natalia grabbed his neck, still kissing Logan, and brought his mouth to her breast; she was on fire. Kendall's tongue lapped her breast; his mouth closed over the nipple and sucked deeply. Logan broke the kiss, tweaked her other nipple, then took it in his mouth. They were biting and sucking her nipples. Feeling their hands on her skirt, Natalia steadied herself on her hands and lifted her bottom up as they pushed it down with her panties, exposing her freshly shaved pussy.

Kendall slid his hand up her thigh over her thigh high stockings, touched and rubbed her wet pussy. Natalia felt his hands move further down; she moaned and parted her legs wider as wet fingers entered her. She was receiving so much pleasure from their sucking and Kendall's long fingers going in and out of her. Kendall withdrew his fingers. Licking his way down her belly, he covered her belly with kisses.

Kendall stretched up her legs and dropped them over his shoulders. Holding her hips, he headed to lick her shaved slit. She smelled so hot; it was hard to mistake the heat coming from her pussy. He slowly licked up her wet slit, drawing each of her pussy's lips into his mouth and sucked until her wetness increases. He stopped and raised his head to look at her face. Natalia placed her hand on the back of his head and pushed him deeper into her. She ground her clit against his nose as he split her pussy lips and drove his tongue deep inside her.

"Oh fuck yes, it's been so long," Natalia breathed. "Oh Kendall, please don't stop!" Her breathing was labored. All she could think was that she never wanted the feeling to stop. She put her hands on the table and threw her head back. Her lips parted, expelling short little breaths. Logan's arms were wrapped around her, caressing her breasts and pinching her nipples. He was kissing her neck, whispering to her how beautiful her body was and how sexy it was to watch her.

Kendall parted her pussy lips and took her swollen clit between his lips. He sucked it wildly with fury and passion as he inserted two fingers inside her pussy. Natalia almost fell of the table. She groaned and shuddered as Kendall continued to lick and suck at her pussy. She was panting heavily, moaning with each new stroke, and writhing in pleasure, one hand held on the back of Kendall's head. He withdrew his fingers and drove his tongue deep in her pussy as he rubbed her clit. Kendall felt her pussy spasm and cum poured out of her and into his mouth as she rode the waves of pleasure, his ears filled with her screaming.

Kendall got to his feet between her parted legs. Natalia's hands were shaking when she hurriedly unbuttoned his jeans and freed his hard, throbbing, swollen cock out. It was a long, rather thin one. Kendall stripped away his pants to the floor along with his briefs and socks in a few economical moves then pulled his shirt over his head while he moved between her legs. Logan was still holding her in his arms, caressing her breasts. Holding his cock, Kendall ran it up and down her wet slit, teasing her with the head. He continued with a few passes before Natalia tightened her thighs around his hips and drew him closer, holding him tight. They watched her body trembled as another orgasm hit her.

As Logan let go of her, Natalia reached around, cupped Kendall's butt, then dug her fingers into his buttocks and pulled it toward her, trying to get his cock inside her. Kendall drove deeply into her, stretching her until she fully took him. He withdrew some from her and pushed himself inside her slowly this time. With her moans, he began to thrust slow and deep. She was so tight, so snug around him, her tightness sheathing him like a glove.

Natalia lay on the table, rubbing and squeezing her nipples as Kendall fucked her. Logan was standing next to them, watching. He had taken off his shirt and slid his pants down exposing his hard cock. It heavily veined and much larger and thicker then Kendall's. He had a superb torso with a soft line of hair that ran from his collarbone to beneath his belly, sleek hips and long hair-roughed thighs. He was stroking himself; his free hand running over his chest and pinching his nipples while his eyes held Natalia's. She could see how much he wanted her.

"Fuck, it feels so good. Give it to me Kendall," she cried.

Logan brought his dick to her lips, pushed it into her mouth and face fucked her in rhythm with Kendall. Natalia cupped his balls with one hand while holding his cock with the other, sliding in and out of her mouth. Logan was groaning with pleasure, pinching her nipples. He began breathing hard as he pumped his cock into her mouth. Kendall's tempo increased, he was pounding her faster and harder. Natalia shattered with an explosive orgasm, her juices spilling out of her pussy. She screamed as she momentarily let Logan's cock fall from her mouth. Logan grabbed her head and pushed it back into her mouth. Following her a few seconds later, Kendall's release took over him. A loud groan came out from his lips as he filled her with his cum. Suddenly, Logan was cumming down her throat and she swallowed as much she could. He groaned and he held on to the table so he wouldn't fall. Recovering from her orgasms, Natalia laid spread-eagled on the table as Kendall and Logan sat on the nearest chairs, their legs giving way under them.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

After a while, Kendall went up and brought fresh beers for them. They sat silently and drank their drinks. When Natalia finished hers, she went to the bathroom to clean up herself. She came back to the room and started to pick her clothes. Logan grabbed her arm and whispered to her ear: "Not so fast, mi amor. The night is not over yet." He pulled her face to him and kissed her fiercely.

Kendall joined them and once again she felt their hands all over her. She was sandwiched between them. Each of them had a breast in one hand. Natalia took their cocks and stroked them in unison. They caressed her everywhere, sucked her neck and nipples. Logan's other hand dropped down between her thighs, his fingers running between her pussy lips as Kendall's other hand slid down her back, working his fingers between her  
ass cheeks. Her body seemed to be burning.

Natalia knelt down and took Logan's cock in her mouth, run her tongue around his throbbing meat then licked his balls while stroking Kendall. She switched over to Kendall's cock and gave him the same treatment. She licked and sucked them alternatively for a while. Natalia went back to Logan, engulfed his pulsating meat and sucked it; trying to get the cum out of him. Logan let out a deep moaned, grabbed her hair and pushed her back. Natalia looked up at him and smiled.

She turned around and closed her mouth over Kendall. She licked him from the base to the head and back down again. Logan knelt beside her and pressed his hard sex against her cheeks. Feeling him behind her made Natalia more excited. She moaned in pleasure with Kendall's cock still in her mouth. Logan caressed the nape of her neck, her shoulders, sucked her earlobe. He took her already hard nipples between his fingers, teasing and pinching them.

"You love this, don't you? And you're very hot," Logan said.

No man has ever brought her to that state of excitement. Natalia wanted him to take her right away. She arched against him as she sucked Kendall faster. Logan bent forward, pulled her ass cheeks apart to open her up and licked her pussy and ass from behind. He then turned on his back and laid on the floor, spreading her thighs so her pussy was over his mouth, hot and soaked. Logan licked her pussy lips then gently spread them with his fingers. He run his tongue up and down the inner side then in and out her hole and all around to her clit.

Natalia moaned more and more, louder and louder, giving Kendall head. Holding her cheeks, Logan pulled her down to him to have better access to her clit, pushing a finger into her wet hole and another in her ass. Nat was still a virgin there but liked to be teased. She was getting dizzy as Logan moved his fingers in and out of her in rhythm with the licking and sucking of his tongue. She started to sway her hips over his face. Logan took her clit between his teeth and sucked on it hard, his fingers moving faster. Feeling her orgasm, Natalia let go of Kendall's cock and cried her pleasure as she cum over Logan's face and mouth. He sucked and licked her through her spasms until she calmed down then withdrew his mouth and fingers. He slid her body down over his until she straddled his belly. Nat collapsed against his chest, catching her breath.

That's when she remembered Kendall standing in front of them. Natalia sat up over Logan and beckoned for Kendall to come closer. She remained with sucking him while one hand played with his balls and the other pumped his shaft. She could felt Logan's cock hard and vibrant under her pussy. She slowly rubbed it with her pussy and lifted her hips just enough for Logan to hold his cock and drove into her sopping wet pussy in one thrust. Natalia gripped Kendall's thighs and pulled him closer, sucking him like a lollipop. She was bobbing her head fast up and down his shaft as she rocked her hips back and forth over Logan.

When Kendall got close, he backed off from her mouth and went between Logan's open legs. He pushed Natalia more over Logan, put one finger alongside Logan's cock, soaking it with her juices. Then he pushed it in and out of her ass. Natalia was in ecstasy; she was moaning and squirming. She felt sparks of pleasure run in all her body. She thought that she may pass out from pleasure. Logan was sucking and licking her nipples one after the other. She had more pleasure than she never felt in her quest of passion.

Suddenly, Natalia froze and tried to get away when she felt Kendall positioning the tip of his cock at her asshole. But her body was firmly wrapped by theirs, holding her in place.

"No, not here. I've never did it," she said.

"Relax, just let it happen. Promise that I won't hurt you and you'll love it," Kendall said.

Kendall kissed her back and trailed his tongue down her spine, slowly working his way to her ass. He nibbled and kissed each cheek as he reached around and rubbed her clit. He run his tongue between them, darting his tongue inside of her tight hole, teasing her ass with quick flicks and licks, wetting her pretty much. Logan was still playing with her nipples. Soon they were rewarded by loud moans. Their caressed her until she was hot and crazy with wanting again. Kendall got hold of his shaft and pushed against her hole. He could felt her moving as Logan continued to fuck her pussy. When the head popped in, Natalia tensed at the little pain and dug her nails into Logan's shoulders.

"Don't fight it Nat. Relax," Logan whispered in her ear.

He drew her closer to him for a passionate kiss. Kendall took his time and kept pushing in little by little until he got all his cock buried deep inside. He stopped moving to let Natalia get used to him then started to move slowly, his balls slapping against her cheeks. He pulled himself all the way out then back in again. Logan and Kendall were moving in rhythm, going in and out of her simultaneously. Natalia felt so full and desired by the two men who were fucking her. She was brought to another level; her body was feeling things she'd never experienced.

"Oh my god," she cried. "It's like...oh."

Natalia was on fire, exploding. Her head was down on Logan's shoulder, moaning softly in his ear. They kept moving inside her until she felt like she was fainting and dying. Soon they found their own rhythm and moved in synchronization, sweat running all over their bodies. The room was filled with their moaning and the smell of sex.

Natalia was the first to cum; it was like a real storm had been unleashed inside her. Her whole body tensed as an ocean of pleasure broke over her, wave after wave. Shuddering like a wanton, she came again and again. Seconds later, Logan came deep inside her with a guttural growl, filling her pussy with hot cum. A short time after, Kendall grabbed her hips and pounded her hard and deep as he shot his load into her ass.

Kendall pulled out and collapsed on the floor. After a while, Natalia slid forward and rolled over to Logan's side, smiling and shivering with pleasure.


End file.
